El Octavo Pecado
by bluephoenix669
Summary: “¿Es posible amar tan poderosamente como para llevarnos a la locura? ¿Acaso existe el amor sin sufrimiento? Si es así, por favor dímelo. Cuéntame amor mío, de un amor que no haya sufrido.”


"El Octavo Pecado"

_**Por: Bluephoenix669 & Yuni-Chan**_

"_**Disclaimer: **__Yu Gi Oh no nos pertenece"_

"_**Advertencia: **__Yaoi" _

"_**Nota de Yuni: **__A final del capítulo, doy mi explicación. En fin, espero que este fic les encante. Nos esforzamos para que salga bien…De parte mía y de bluephoenix, ¡disfrútenlo! Para eso está. nn_

"_**Capitulo Uno: Jugador, planea tu estrategia" **_

_Más de una vez el ser humano podría preguntarse si en realidad, es posible amar de una forma tan poderosa, que acabase por volverse una inmensa locura. Un amor que bordee el límite predeterminado y se transforme en locura. Un amor que nos llegue a enfermar la mente; que nos logre intoxicar y que nos hiera profundamente._

_¿Acaso existe el amor sin sufrimiento? Si es así… por favor cuéntame. Cuéntame de un amor que no ha atravesado alguna vez el infierno; cuéntame de un amor que nunca ha sufrido._

**_--_**

La noche imponente caía sobre la ciudad; los sonidos de los vehículos jugando con sus vidas recorrían cada calle; una luna en cuarto menguante se esforzaba por iluminar la tierra, mientras competía vanamente contra las luces de neón incandescente de las bullentes avenidas.

Disimulados entre calles de apariencia pacífica y rompiendo su etéreo encanto, se hallaban distintos lugares con intensas luces alumbrando sus puertas; sonidos vibrantes escapando de cada uno de ellos, entremezclándose entre ellos y formando una armonía de sonidos distorsionados y en cierto sentido, hipnotizantes. En cada esquina una puerta se abría para el público: bares, centros nocturnos, prostíbulos, simples restaurantes. Todos y cada uno de ellos se hallaban en todo su apogeo, cada uno invitando a un placer distinto.

Mostrando su elegante arquitectura, se alzaba un bar de tamaño promedio. En negro neón, un gran anuncio iluminaba las calles con el título _"El Octavo Pecado"_. Tras sus puertas, el intenso sonido del rock, la balada fatalista y las sonatas de romance gótico se escuchaban. El lugar ideal para tomarse un buen trago; disfrutar del placer de la música bien cantada y complacer la mirada con todo lo que aquél lugar otorgaba.

Cada uno de los meseros que ahí trabajaban poseía los atributos necesarios para estar ahí. No por nada ese lugar era llamado _"El Octavo Pecado". _Un lugar en el que abundaba la lujuria, corría el poder, se sentía el placer y la tranquilidad, y se disfrutaba de las voces del cielo; todo envuelto en un cómodo y práctico empaque.

Era cierto que más de alguno de aquéllos clientes intentaría llevarse a alguna o alguno de aquéllos jóvenes a su cama como compañía nocturna; pero de igual forma era cierto que para el público, esos cuerpos no estaban a la venta. Eran completamente inalcanzables, como un delicioso pecado imposible de tomar.

Y a pesar de todo, esos jóvenes agraciados por la genética, se hallaban en la misma encrucijada… ya que de igual forma, sería igual de imposible conseguir la mano de algún cliente.

No podían existir las relaciones aparte del común: cliente y trabajador.

Las voces, la música, las bebidas, el pago y los juegos de seducción corrían, moviéndose con la costumbre e innovación de siempre. Siempre era lo mismo: la noche apenas iniciaba y el ambiente ya se hallaba encendido… Y todo gracias a la figura apostada tras la barra de bebidas.

Figura poseedora de dos orbes brillantes, del color del fuego y la sangre; orbes que funcionaban como imanes para cualquiera que los observara por un segundos; orbes capaces de hundir en pasión a cualquiera que osara observarle. El joven poseedor de esos ojos únicos, era un deleite mayor a la mirada.

Era… simplemente alguien perfecto.

Delgado, pero perfectamente moldeado; piel levemente tostada y de suave apariencia; rostro perfecto enmarcado en mechones rubios; cabellera larga, negra con puntas rojizas, cayendo armoniosamente sobre sus hombros. Le cubrían unos pantalones de cuero; correas y cadenas adornando los lados del mismo; una camisa igual de oscura y del mismo material cubriendo su torso. Dos simples brazaletes de oscuro metal adornaban sus muñecas y una gruesa correa adornaba su cuello; adornándolo como una silenciosa súplica a tomarle.

Era el sueño de cualquier hombre, mujer, sádico o asesino. Tomarle, tirarle en una cama, atarle y hacer con aquélla figura perfecta lo inimaginable. Hipnotizados por el erotismo y la belleza de aquél joven, más de uno se abalanzaba a la barra a consumir tragos; todo con tal de hablar con la perfecta criatura; todo con tal de observarle más de cerca.

Y todo siendo parte de un estratégico plan creado por el dueño del local. Cada empleado vestía de acuerdo con el puesto que desempeñaba; cada uno era asignado al lugar correspondiente. Y todo con un fin: ganas más dinero.

Las figuras más hermosas desempeñaban su papel como meseros; los más inteligentes al área de cuentas y finanzas; los menos agraciados a la limpieza… y el más hermoso de todos; desempeñaba el papel principal: las bebidas.

Todo para que el cliente estuviese satisfecho con tan agradable vista; consumiera hasta gastar todo su dinero; y luego fuese a buscar más, sólo para volver a ver las bellezas de ese lugar.

Pero, mientras tantas miradas, pensamientos y perversiones se posaban sobre aquél joven de hermosa silueta; este no demostraba notarlo; perdido en sus deseos, en sus ideales… perdido en sus eternas divagaciones.

Muchos fruncían el ceño ante esto; sorprendidos, intrigados, enojados.

Era notoria la desaprobación ante la falta de interés _real _de aquél joven; con sus hermosos ojos nublados por las ideas. Era cierto que trabajaba, sus manos no dejaban de moverse; de servir bebidas, de complacer a los clientes con cada trago. Él no descuidaba su trabajo, pero tampoco le prestaba la atención necesaria…

… porque sencillamente, su mente nunca se encontraba en ese lugar.

Sus pensamientos; su mente en sí era demasiado compleja como para perderse en la banalidad de un trabajo temporal. Él no se veía a sí mismo siendo admirado como un pedazo de carne por toda su vida.

Él no se hallaba en ese lugar por mero placer; sólo estaba ahí por necesidad. Necesidad de un trabajo que le ayudase a subsistir; algo que le ayudase a sostener a aquéllos que consideraba su familia. Él no estaba para darse el lujo de sólo vivir y ser una carga.

Pero lamentablemente, no contaba con un simple papel que le diera la oportunidad de desempeñar un trabajo bien pagado y con un horario más razonable.

No poseía una identidad real en ese mundo. Tenía un cuerpo, respiraba, vivía, pero no poseía una hoja que le dijese que era humano; era cierto que no la necesitaba, porque dentro de sí sabia que finalmente era nuevamente un ser de carne y hueso, pero en el mundo en el que vivía, un mundo de papeles; no importa la sabiduría, ni la experiencia… sólo importa el papel que acredite que estás vivo y que existes.

Cualquier persona pensaría que todo era una exageración, pero era porque simplemente, nadie lograría entender lo que había sido, lo que era en esos momentos.

Nadie en ese mundo le creería. Nadie creería que había sido un faraón que había salvado el mundo hace milenios; alguien que había salvado sus traseros hace tan sólo dos años. La gente es tan extraña.

Una suave risa escapó de sus labios, mientras continuaba sirviendo bebidas; siendo el objetivo de docenas de miradas lujuriosas, intrigadas… hasta cariñosas. No todos los humanos eran iguales.

Pero los ignoraba a todos, perdido en su mundo de pensamientos complejos.

-"Vaya, Vaya… no sabía que trabajabas como _puta_ en estos lugares, faraón"-

Ojos carmesíes salieron de golpe de su ensoñación para toparse contra unos irises castaños, oscuros y sucios como el lodo; ojos traviesos, sádicos. Un joven de ojos turbios y voz burlona; con ese toque de maligno sarcasmo que jamás desaparecía de sus palabras, de ninguna de sus acciones.

- "El león piensa que todos son de su condición…Bakura."-

Una sonrisa burlona apareció en la faz del joven albino; una sonrisa que raramente le recordó a un vampiro sonriendo antes de matarte. Era incómodo (por no decir irritante) tener que tratar con ese idiota. Porque eso era Bakura, un simple idiota y un tonto imbécil que pensaba que la vida sólo consistía en fastidiarle la existencia al resto del mundo.

-"No soy yo el que usa cadenas, cuero y correas como si desease que alguien le lanzara a una cama y le azotara… faraón estúpido."-

Una leve risa se hizo presente en el joven de ojos carmesí.

- "No es como si tuvieses la figura para utilizar todo esto… ladrón de tumbas barato."-

Los ojos castaños se abrieron en impresión ¿Quién demonios se estaba pensando ese mediocre? Entrecerró su mirada intentando no estallar en cólera.

Después de todo, sabía cómo enfurecerlo.

- "Quizás… pero yo no ocupo vestirme como puta barata para llamar la atención del sacerdote"

Ante aquél súbito comentario; el otro joven se tensó visiblemente; sus ojos oscureciéndose macabramente. No bajó la mirada, mucho menos la desvió, si no que siguió observando fijamente al joven de ojos castaños.

Bakura siempre había sabido como hacerle enojar… y en esos instantes le estaba tentando a hacer algo irracional.

A Bakura le gustaba jugar con fuego. Pero si seguía como iba… se iba a quemar; y de una forma horrible.

- "¿Y quién dice que intento seducir a alguien? No estoy tan desesperado como tú, ladrón. Yo no visto de esta forma por gusto… a diferencia tuya."

El sonido de una risa perversa llenó la barra.

- "Pequeño faraón… pequeño faraón idiota."- el joven albino tomó de golpe la barbilla del joven ojicarmesí, acercándole a su rostro.- "Sigues siendo tan estúpido como siempre… ¿Aún piensas que el sacerdote corresponde a tus sentimientos? Que yo recuerde, en el antiguo Egipto nunca te cogió y te dio por el c…"

Un contundente sonido, mezclado con un sonoro quejido de dolor cortó la frase. Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia la barra, en donde podía observarse el puño extendido del joven de ojos carmesí. Bakura se echó hacia atrás, tambaleante, mientras una mano acudía a su rostro.

El maldito faraón le había dado un puñetazo en el ojo. ¡Y qué puñetazo!

-"¡Motou!… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?"-

El aludido giró el rostro, encontrándose de frente con un hombre alto, ligeramente musculoso, el cual le observaba acusadoramente.

Lógico… al fin y al cabo había golpeado a un cliente.

-"No sucede nada, Alex. Sólo es un cliente que quiso propasarse… demasiado"-

El hombre frunció el ceño, pero asintió levemente.

- "Que no se repita, Motou"-

El joven asintió, mientras iba a atender a otro cliente.

Maldito ladrón de mierda, sólo servía para fastidiarle la vida.

Sólo le hacía recordar un pasado que deseaba dejar en los recónditos espacios de su memoria. Era un maldito bastardo que sólo aparecía en su vida para no dejarle olvidar, para no dejarle cambiar; para perturbar su mente y su vida.

Las cosas habían pasado muy rápido…toda su vida dio giros sin parar y al final comenzó a pensar, que había quedado en el mismo lugar que antes. Atendía a los clientes, sus labios ofrecían bebidas y sus oídos fingían entendimiento, pero su preciada mente no se encontraba con él.

Sus ojos se alejaron de una figura femenina a la que le había servido una margarita, para observar a su alrededor.

El estúpido de Bakura no estaba allí, seguramente se había largado. No era que le importara…o quizás lo hacía demasiado. Que perturbado estaba, que perturbado le habían dejado aquellas palabras.

"…_para llamar la atención del sacerdote"_

Aquellas palabras retumbaban una y otra vez en su cabeza. Era molesto tener que pensar en ello…Era repugnantemente molesto. En sí todo lo que implicara al ladrón lo era…Pero dentro de sí sabía que le dolía ser descubierto.

_Seth_

Su antiguo y amado sacerdote. Él, solo él. Ya bastante tenía con recordarle entre sueños; ya bastante tenía al sufrir por el dolor y la angustia de no tenerle…

… pero a pesar de ser doloroso, de igual forma era algo que le reconfortaba, porque sabía que esa parte de él que sentía aquélla añoranza no era más que la nostalgia que le impedía enderezar su camino y dirigirse al futuro.

En ocasiones, sentía que caminaba pretendiendo hacerlo hacia delante, pero en realidad caminaba con el rostro ligeramente hacia atrás, sin prestar atención y al hacerlo, caía al suelo. Y no se levantaba, porque dentro de sí añoraba que alguien le tomase de la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, y otras veces añoraba quedarse sólo sentado, lleno de dudas y miedos.

En realidad él no podía jurar ciegamente que aún amaba a aquél hombre, porque sería mentir. Su pasado había amado a Seth, pero no amaba a lo que era ahora. El faraón del Antiguo Egipto, el hombre de hace cinco mil años atrás, era quién había amado a aquél sacerdote. El hombre al que los dioses bautizaron como _"Atemu"_ ese hombre era el que amaba a Seth.

Pero él… Yami; lo que era en esos momentos; tenía aferrado a su corazón a otra persona. Una persona que era tan parecida y tan completamente distinta a quién fue su sacerdote.

Era verdad que toparse así contra sus sentimientos era algo doloroso y desgarrante, pero al mismo tiempo era enloquecedoramente hermoso. No sabía si era más lo que dolía o lo que amaba, pero al final todo se volvía un placer doloroso y necesario.

Él… Yami… el hombre que en esos momentos era; amaba a alguien que era un reflejo de su pasado; a alguien que, distorsionado por cada pieza de presente, del destino y de los experimentos de la vida, se había convertido en el hombre que era en ese presente.

Un hombre perfecto, imponente. Un hombre que jamás le vería como algo más que un rival.

- "Seto"- Murmuró en voz baja, mientras seguía atendiendo a la clientela; mientras rogaba porque su turno esa noche culminara para poder irse a su casa, tirarse a su cama, perder la capacidad de racionalizar y poder sentir y sufrir por lo que sabe, jamás tendrá.

Siempre se perdía entre sus divagaciones, pero esta vez era tan abrumante que todo era más que perderse ahí.

Era sencillo solo sentir eso, el miedo, el amor, la duda y el tiempo cruel que machaca el destino que soñó y que no tiene.

Que no tendrá….

Era tan fácil oír y leer de otras personas sobre trágicos amores frustrados, de obsesiones corruptas y enseñanzas mal aprendidas. Era muy fácil hacerlo y llenarse la cabeza de dudas. Siempre había pensado que a veces, en la vida, mejor que ser realistas, había que ser pesimistas.

Las horas y los minutos corrían, y él solo estaba seguro de dos cosas…. Quería largarse de ese lugar y quería tener, aunque fuese por una vez en su vida… a su dragón rodeándole con sus alas.

Pero tristemente… sólo uno de sus deseos se cumpliría. La hora de salida estaba cerca.

--

El dolor punzaba en su ojo y parte de su mejilla, su mano izquierda sin pensarlo se cubrió la zona dañada. El maldito del faraón le había dado un buen tiro, bastante bueno a decir verdad. No espera que le diera tal trato.

Después de todo, Yami siempre actuaba como un pacifista, tan tranquilo y pretendiendo ser tan bueno.

_Yami_

Aquella palabra poseía un significado conocido como oscuridad. Lado humano que no se puede rechazar; una de las partes más enloquecedoras del cerebro y de los sentimientos. Te hace mentir, odiar, te hace enloquecer y sin darte cuenta pierdes todo en ese juego de seducción que provocan en ti aquellas sombras moviéndose por cada parte de tu cuerpo.

El antiguo faraón siempre trataba de negar su realidad, su oscuridad pero era en momentos como esos, en donde aquéllos ojos llenos de coraje eran las ventanas abiertas a su alma y ahí, en esos instantes, era que el faraón se convertía en el ser, la sombra siniestra y oscura que en realidad era.

Una oscuridad amenazante.

Y mientras él pudiera explotar cada una de esas parte de Yami lo haría, después de todo nada era más divertido que estrellar a una persona contra sus miedos y destrozarle.

Sabía que era un maldito loco, un psicópata y que hace mucho que la locura había llenado su cabeza. A él no le importaba si la gente sufría o amaba, le era realmente indiferente el mundo, pero prefería torturar que cuidar. Él era un ladrón, un asesino y un vengador.

La vida le había convertido en eso.

Y posaría ahora sus ojos y sus manos llenas de ira sobre el hijo del hombre que condenó su vida y le daría a conocer el dolor, el sufrimiento y la desgracia. Enloquecería sus sentidos lentamente hasta hacerle estallar y perder la humanidad que tanto apreciaba, hasta volverle un ser carente de la capacidad de discernir entre lo bueno y lo malo.

Sólo algo movía su vida… Ese algo se llamaba venganza

Y en el momento que descubrió que aquéllos ojos de fuego parecían avivarse como si le alimentaran con mas leña y a la vez apagarse como bañándole con agua; cuando descubrió aquélla mirada tras un semblante frío e inexpresivo…Supo que había descubierto la forma de herir mortalmente al hijo de quién había asesinado a su pueblo y había condenado su vida.

El precioso Atemu, el hijo de los dioses, había caído en un amor profano con su propia sangre….con su propio primo. Seducido por la belleza y el carácter estoico, poderoso y de apariencia invencible e inalcanzable de ese sacerdote. Ese antiguo sacerdote, que sin darse cuenta tuvo entre sus manos el amor de su primo; primo que debía proteger y amparar hasta el último día de su vida.

Seth

Seth había sido la obsesión, la locura y el amor intenso del joven de mirada de fuego. Seth había sido al único al que había amado; Seth había sido el hombre por el que vivió y murió. Seth había sido el hombre del que el faraón se enamoró en secreto, del que ocultó sus sentimientos hasta el día de su muerte…

… sentimientos de los que el sacerdote jamás se enteró. Sentimientos que el faraón se llevó a su tumba.

Pero a pesar del tiempo… ese sentimiento aún persistía.

El pobre y estúpido de Yami aún amaba a la ahora reencarnación de su sacerdote. El invencible CEO, cuyo odio era canalizado por su inteligencia, por su terquedad, moviéndolo a una rivalidad poderosa y desafiante.

Alimentando la necesidad de romper aquella alma; Bakura podría utilizar el punto débil de aquel faraón. Y sabía exactamente como hacerlo.

Él no dudaba, ni se tocaba el corazón para romper a los demás. Él no había perdido su corazón, ni tampoco lo tenía roto.

… Él había nacido sin alma, y sin corazón.

Ahora el juego tenía las piezas en los lugares adecuados. Como en las partidas de ajedrez, das la ilusión de que perderás….pero al final moverás el naipe olvidado que te brindara un Jaque Mate.

Pronto destrozaría a su enemigo, quitándole aquello que amaba; haciendo que ese mismo ser que tanto adoraba, le rompiera y destrozara irreparablemente.

Haría que la persona que Yami amaba, se volviese su propio verdugo; verdugo que le destrozaría de una forma tan grotesca, que llegaría un punto en el que existir y vivir no tendría sentido.

El ganaría el juego esta vez; en su poder tendría a esa reencarnación de hielo que era Seto Kaiba. Lo tendría en sus garras y le corrompería.

Él era el titiritero de esta obra, pegándole a los juguetes cuerdas. Y mientras creían seguir con el juego de su vida, les daría a conocer que no eran más que marionetas desgastadas al servicio de un gitano.

Había logrado perturbar a su títere favorito, sacándole de sus ensoñaciones para meterlo dentro de la obra de su dolor. Ahora debería sólo tomar el complemento perfecto que le daría vida y forma a ese guión teatral que lleva por nombre: Agonía

-"Pronto Yami…tu dragón estará en mis manos…y tu corazón a mis pies."-

Una sonrisa cruel apareció en su rostro, mientras se perdía en la oscuridad de callejones sin nombre y sin rumbo alguno. En una oscuridad abrumadora y atemorizante….Tan llena de vacío, tan oculta por la nada….

Como lo era su alma

--

Sus pasos se alejaban de aquél lugar, su cabeza retumbando como recordatorio de la música intensa que no salía de sus oídos aun. Pero bien sabe que la música no es lo que le altera, en lo absoluto, la música no le hizo ningún daño…

¿Qué podría hacerle una melodía?

Su mente se sumía en un estado entre la negación y el entendimiento…originando la duda. Conocía al ladrón de tumbas, sus intenciones no eran vacías. Algo tenía entre manos. Y él…en estos momentos con su mente tan inestable era casi imposible que pudiera darse cuenta…Y le frustraba inmensamente estar a la expectativa.

Podía intentar ocultar su perturbación, sobre la preocupación y la fingida ignorancia de los eventos de hace unas horas. Pero bien sabía que al llegar a casa, sobre aquélla cama, mirando el espacio vacío junto a él y la luna mofándose en las alturas, sería imposible dejar de pensar en aquellos ojos azules que le desgarran el alma.

Porque aunque niegue una y otra vez, en realidad su corazón muerto sólo le grita una cosa: Le grita que en realidad le ama, que siempre le había amado; que le ama como nunca lo había hecho.

Y su alma gritará de dolor: Gritará por el deseo de que aquél hombre de azules ojos le amara; por el deseo de pertenecerle aunque fuese una sola vez en su vida.

Pero el dolor le desgarraría al entender que era imposible: que siempre le había amado en silencio y que seguiría siendo así; que le amaría en un suicidio silencioso, un silencio que le llenaría de agonía y desesperación.

Sus pasos iban rápidos y sus ojos afligidos; la luz de las calles le iluminaba, mientras la brisa le acaricia, le susurra quedamente miles de palabras en un lenguaje natural; lenguaje imposible de entender con palabras o acciones.

La razón y las emociones eran inútiles. Todo se transformaba en algo indomable que parecía querer matarle de miedo y dolor. Él siempre lo había sabido; en su última vida lo había experimentado, lo había sufrido.

Tan sólo suplicaba a su mente, que esta vez fuera posible al menos disfrutarle un poco, pero su razón gritaba locura….su corazón lloraba rogando algo de ternura…y el se perdía ignorando todo entre su presente y su pasado que aun no entendía.

Ahora el viento ha parado de entrar a sus oídos mientras abría la puerta de su hogar en silencio. La cierra al entrar y mientras respira conteniendo la rabia, va cerrando mecánicamente cada ventana a su paso, impienso que la luz le perturbe.

Sube a su cuarto y como si fuese un robot, se mete a la ducha, el agua hirviente. Se cambia de ropa a algo cómodo y se recuesta en su cama, mientras cierra sus ojos…

… Imaginando el azul de una mirada que su corazón le grita que busque….mientras su subconsciente lo calla.

Solo quiere que su dragón le envuelva entre sus brazos.

Pero mientras cierra fuertemente los ojos, cubriéndose de la luz con una almohada, el silencio le grita que era mucho pedir lo que deseaba.

--

Sus ojos se despegaron de la luminosa pantalla de su computadora portátil, mientras una mirada fría observaba los números neones que marcaban las 4:30 a.m.

Cerró por un instante los ojos, mientras sentía la migraña llegar a su cabeza. Con lentitud, se levanto del asiento, mientras recogía algunas cosas, dejando su escritorio en perfecto orden.

Salió de la habitación para toparse con un pasillo que conducía directamente hacia su habitación. La cabeza le estaba matando; tantas cuentas y tanta estupidez humana que manejar. Le frustraba inmensamente lo estúpidos que podían llegar a ser sus empleados.

Trataba de ignorar el retumbar de su cabeza, mientras se acercaba a su

Entro al cuarto y se acercó a una coqueta que descansaba al lado de su cama, de donde sacó una pequeña botellita. No quería tomar esas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza; pero si no lo hacía, no lograría dormir y si no dormía, esa sería su segunda semana de insomnio. A él le era irrelevante el desgaste físico, pero sabía que su hermano se daría cuenta… y no podía ser tan malditamente irresponsable como para preocuparlo de ese modo.

Tomó dos pastillas de la botellita y fue al lavabo, en donde se las tomó de un solo golpe. Se mojó un poco la cara y mientras se alzaba para tomar algo con qué secarse, alcanzó a ver su reflejo.

Una sonrisa retorcida inundó sus apuestos rasgos. Realmente se veía patético, con sus ojos cansados, esas ojeras enormes y su oscuro cabello todo desaliñado.

Rodó los ojos y salió del baño. Apagó todas las luces de su cuarto, cubrió las ventanas con las oscuras cortinas que se suspendían a los lados de las mismas y luego se tumbó en la cama, echándose al instante una de las sábanas encima del rostro; todo para ocultar cualquier rastro de luz perceptible.

Y mientras se hallaba tumbado sobre la cama, en completa oscuridad, sintió como su piel se erizaba de frío; y sonrió al sentirse de ese modo.

Completamente congelado. Amaba el frío.

Cerró los ojos y, antes de hundirse en el sueño negro de cada noche, parte de su mente pareció quererle jugar una mala pasada…

… ya que en el instante en que había cerrado sus ojos; una fugaz imagen parecida a unos ojos del color de la sangre se coló en sus pensamientos, desapareciendo en menos de un parpadeo y sumiendo su mente en un repentino estado de confusión.

Ladeó la cabeza, frunció el ceño. ¡Qué imagen sin sentido!

El eco del tecleo, el reflejo de los cientos de cálculos y de sus proyectos se filtraron en su mente, despejando momentáneamente aquélla alucinación y dejando que su mente se hundiese en el negro vacío que cada noche sustituía a sus sueños.

--

_Los humanos aprendemos a jugar o ser jugados, a ser juguetes o a ser marionetas, perdidos entre nuestras ideas atormentamos nuestra mente débil. Tan solo algunos logran romper las barreras, no por gracia divina o entereza meramente propia._

_Si no porque le han ganado a las mas grandes estrategias. Manipulando la suerte, el destino y la mente, e inclusive ahora creo….Que gobernando el corazón. Dos cuerpos, dos fusiones de dolor, unas tijeras que rompen los hilos y frente a ellos la belleza eterna._

_Dime de un amor que no ha sufrido…antes de alcanzar la gloria. Que yo le tengo y todos aquellos que se han entregado al amor eterno lo han dicho, y si quieres negarlo…entonces ven y diles…diles a ellos y a nuestros espíritus._

_Dinos de un amor…que no ha sufrido._

**Fin del primer capítulo**

**Nota de Yuni: **

Bien, este es el primer capítulo espero les haya gustado, Blue y yo decidimos hacer este fic, porque nuestras mentes están retorcidas y hermosas así que decidimos hacer esto juntas. Espero que les agrade….apenas inicia la historia, Y les aseguro nada es lo que parece. Si en algún momento sienten que la narración es distinta es normal ya que ambas tenemos un estilo distinto y único. Dejen Reviews Onegai!!...Les amo!!

**Fin de Nota de Yuni. **

_**Nota de Blue:**_ Bueno, espero que les agrade esta retorcida idea que se nos ocurrió a yuni y a mí. Por favor dejen reviews, ya que nos inspiran a seguir con esto. Gracias!


End file.
